


There's No Love in February

by CosplayCatCriminal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Falling In Love, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Graphic Violence, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayCatCriminal/pseuds/CosplayCatCriminal
Summary: Five times in which Tsumugi gain's Kaede's trust.And One time in which she loses it.Forever.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi
Kudos: 23





	There's No Love in February

**Author's Note:**

> Haha vent machine go beep boop

The comfort washed over her as the Pianist comforted her, telling her everything would be fine. She smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Oh, that's a relief!" She exclaimed, trusting the girl's words, gripping her hands a little lighter now that she felt not as much anxiety. The blonde smiled at her, then realized that someone had walked into the room, the detective, and the blonde glanced back and returned her gaze to the cosplayer, silently telling her she had to go now, and Tsumugi nodded. The pianist's hands left her own and she only processed the gleam of blonde hair before the pair were gone from the room. She looked down at her own hands, where the brave girl had touched her, purifying her, she smiled, and slowly walked back to her room.

The next encounter was at night, walking out of the dorms she noticed her, how strange to see her alone, she knew. She walked up to her and sat besides her, joining her in the grass. The musical genius had looked over to realize it was just the cosplayer, and smiled. They didn't speak a word to each other, but it was somehow comforting, she knew. She removed her hand from the grass, softly placing it over the other girl's. The blonde softly smiled at the gesture and looked at the stars, Tsumugi following suit. A blush had flushed the cosplayer's face, but under the nightfall the girl next to her would never see it. Not even if the stars above them shone as bright as possible, and they could, if she so wished. Slowly, she took the other ultimate's hand in her own, and layed down in the grass, the Pianist softly being urged to do so as well, Tsumugi, closed her eyes, warmth flooding her senses, and fell asleep.

Tsumugi had woken in the pianist's bedroom, neatly tucked into the other girl's bed while Kaede had taken the floor with extra blankets and pillows, and even had had the courtesy to remove her glasses from her face, and place them on the table next to the bed, easy to reach. Tsumugi had quickly shoved them on, and walked out of the room without a second thought.

The third encounter was merely a horrible accident, Tsumugi had exited the bathroom, swiftly walking away from it, only to feel a hand close around her wrist. She whipped her head around to meet purple irises in return. She hadn't planned to see the girl for at least the next day, she mentally noted, but it would seem that the Pianist had been paying far more attention to the cosplayer than vice versa. Tsumugi softened her gaze, and this time, a deep red had settled across her face, much to the other ultimate's surprise. She heard melodic giggling from the girl, and soon enough, Tsumugi was joining in on it too. This felt good. To laugh with her.

The fourth encounter had been after Monokuma's announcement of the new motive, the one that would kill them all(?) In the next 48 hours, obnoxious music slowly grew louder by each second that slipped by. The cosplayer was in the hallway, crying about such a horrible motive, footsteps approached, and she only sobbed louder, holding her face in her hands and shielding her eyes away from the hallway. She felt someone crouch down next to her, softly removing her hands away from her weeping face, and that's when she saw the musically inclined ultimate, with the detective several feet behind her. She immediately lunged for the girl, wrapping her arms around her into a tight hug, the blonde awkwardly finding a way to sit down in the position while hugging back. She reassured her once more that things would be okay, and that no one would die, Tsumugi softly smiled at those comforts. Tsumugi found comfort in this girl. Only this girl. Only this person.

The fifth encounter had been one she hadn't planned either, she wanted to sink into the background after the last one, let the two protagonists take lead on what they needed to do next. But she saw her, her face clearly holding a mask up for everyone, making sure that everyone still felt hope, Tsumugi felt nauseous. It was only a few hours until the timer would end. And what had been bubbling up in the girl from the start was about to come bursting forth, something she hadn't planned, something that wasn't planned regardless. She found her way up next to the pair, and the detective had for some unknown reason excused himself for a second. Tsumugi stared at the brave girl for what felt like a milenia. She then grabbed the girl's wrist, jerking her forward. The Pianist has let out a cry before the cosplayer had muffled it. There was no resistance, oddly enough. It felt weird. It felt strange. It felt good. When they pulled back Tsumugi's mental vision had finally cleared. Kaede Akamatsu. She had kissed the brave girl known as Kaede, but only ever aa Akamatsu to her. And as Tsumugi walked away, she noted something watching her, but focused on the new feeling she had.

It felt weird.

It felt very weird,

Not wanting to die.

  
  


The Sixth encounter. Kaede no longer held her own trust of her classmates, she had passed that down to the detective. No one had wanted to convict her, but they had to, to survive. Tsumugi clicked in her vote and so had everyone else.

Kaede Akamatsu was guilty.

She let herself fall into the background of noise and action, the detective reaching for Kaede, the students wanting to fight for her, crying and screaming and making empty promises for her.

And maybe she should've screamed too, should've cried with the rest of the crowd, but she didn't. And maybe she should have. Because maybe if she had, she wouldn't be so aware of the set of eyes burning into her figure from a distance, burning into her expression, her face,

Her love.


End file.
